


Interlude on a Pilgrimage to Chang-An

by Todesengel



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes food's not the only thing Goku's hungry for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude on a Pilgrimage to Chang-An

_So. Hungry._

The thought ran over and over in Goku's mind. _So hungry so hung. ry So hun. gry. So hungry so. Hungry. Sohungrysohungrysohungrysohungryso. Hungry!_

Three days without food. Three days without a village, without a monastery, without even another pilgrim who might be willing to share a bit of his food -- or a peasant to beg a rice ball off of. Three days, and Goku didn't think he was going to last another day, another hour, another second, was sure his stomach would cave in on itself and he'd implode, or maybe just gnaw off his arm because he couldn't stand it, couldn't take another step, not with this aching emptiness inside. The promise of a feast waiting for him at Chang-An was no replacement for an actual meal.

He had no idea how Sanzo could stand it, how he could keep walking so briskly. Surely he was just as hungry. Surely he was just as tired, unless, unless...

"So hungry," he moaned, breathed, groaned. "Saaanzoooo."

Out came the fan, drawn from the sleeves of Sanzo's robes. It smelled like puff rice cakes and dried cuttlefish, and Goku knew -- _knew_ \-- that he'd been right, that Sanzo'd been carrying food inside his sleeves all this time and _not sharing_.

For a long, teetering moment, Goku paused on the edge of action, loyalty putting up a valiant defense against indignation and hunger.

Loyalty didn't have a prayer.

With a low growl Goku launched himself at Sanzo's retreating back. He felt Sanzo stumble, felt him fall, heard him shout "Oi, oi, what the hell are you doing you idiot?", but it all registered as distant motion. Goku was on a mission, after all, and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

It took all of his agility to separate Sanzo from the top of his robes, and Goku pawed through the heavy cloth with desperation, unaware that he'd somehow ended up straddling Sanzo's hips. One by one, he emptied out Sanzo's sleeves, pulled out the fan, the gun, a mostly empty packet of cigarettes, a small purse that barely jingled when he tossed it aside. And then --

Nothing.

No food.

No cuttlefish.

No puff rice cakes.

Just cloth and sutra and a distinctly pissed off Sanzo.

But there _had_ to be food. He'd smelled it on the fan! Frantically -- wildly -- Goku continued his search, ran his hands beneath the tight undershirt, across Sanzo's warm skin, felt the folds that covered Sanzo's legs until he hit a hard length and Sanzo grabbed his hands and jerked him away.

"Hands off," he growled out, and Goku couldn't help but notice just how red Sanzo's face was and the way he looked at Goku but avoided his eyes. Sanzo reached for his robes, and suddenly Goku found that he wasn't really hungry for _food_ anymore.

Besides, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Sanzo looking, well, flustered, and Gojyo would _kill_ him if he didn't take this chance. So he made his eyes as wide as possible, made himself look as innocent as he could, and leaned in, twisted his wrist away and stroked the still covered bulge.

He was quite proud of the fact that he didn't grin when Sanzo's breath hitched.

"But Sanzo," he said, "I'm _hungry_." And he pressed down, rocked a little, used his other hand to pick at the buckle of Sanzo's belt.

"That's not food, moron." Sanzo's voice was calm even though Goku could hear his heart thundering, but this time his shove was weaker, his movements slow and half-hearted.

"Really? But Gojyo said that if you sucked on it, something good would come out." Which was laying it on a bit thick, Goku had to admit, but Sanzo's defenses were still strong enough to keep him out, and Goku definitely wasn't above fighting dirty. He timed his attack carefully and struck during Sanzo's momentary lapse in attention -- while he was undoubtedly distracted with thinking of the many ways he could kill Gojyo.

Goku made a mental note to think about apologizing to Gojyo, then turned his attention to the more pressing matter at hand.

He wasn't as unworldly as everyone thought. He knew about sex -- although not a whole lot, because a Buddhist monastery didn't exactly lend itself to hands-on demonstrations of the finer points of the pleasures of the flesh. But he'd hung out with the neophytes and he'd experimented with all of the ways his hand could redefine 'pleasure' and he'd looked over at Gojyo and Hakkai a couple of times when they'd bathed in the odd river or lake. So maybe he wasn't as experienced as Gojyo, but he still wasn't a kid. He'd seen other pricks before, touched them, felt the warm slide of another's hand on his own.

He still thought Sanzo had the nicest looking prick he'd ever seen.

"Goku, stop. We don't have time -- " There was a slight edge in Sanzo's voice, and maybe if he'd been a little less entranced he would have paid attention, backed away. But he'd come this far and he just.

He had to touch.

He had to taste.

He had to know, because it was Sanzo, and that was pretty much the only thing that mattered.

Goku put his tongue flat against the tip of Sanzo's cock, licked at it once like it was a piece of candied sugar on a stick.

 _Salty_ , he thought. _Not bad._

He licked again, and above him Sanzo groaned and the hands that had been trying to push him away suddenly gripped him tight, held him fast. His hips bucked up, begging for more even though his mouth protested this unscheduled break.

Goku let himself grin this time.

He ran his tongue down the length of Sanzo's shaft, made careful note of which spots made Sanzo's breath hitch and his fingers spasm. He used his fingers there, stroked, squeezed, teased, dragged out grunting pleasure, even as he pulled back and ran his tongue once more over the tip.

"Goku," Sanzo said again, less warning and more wanting, and Goku took that as a sign that he was doing something right. He did it again and used his free hand to play with Sanzo's balls. Another quick lick, and apparently that was just enough to get Sanzo accustomed to the sensation because he began to pull away again, though not very hard; began to say 'stop' in between the moans.

Like Goku was going to let _that_ to happen.

In one fluid motion he engulfed the head of Sanzo's cock in his mouth and sucked. Just a little.

Which was apparently just the right move because Sanzo growled out something incoherent, thrust his hips up, and came. Goku pulled back and licked his lips, used his fingers to wipe away the come that had landed on his cheek, licked them clean. He eyed Sanzo and decided he rather liked the sight of him all disheveled, eyes glazed with the after-shocks of lust.

"Yum," he said, and that snapped Sanzo right out of his stupor. With a muttered stream of curses, Sanzo pulled his robes together, retied the sash at his waist -- a double knot this time, Goku noticed. Like a magician packing up his bag of tricks, the many objects that lived inside Sanzo's sleeves disappeared into the voluminous depths once more.

When he once more looked like a Buddhist priest, Sanzo looked down at him. "Next time," he snarled, " _ask_ first."

He stalked away, radiating a pissed off aura, and in the silence of his wake Goku could hear him grumbling about "waste of fucking time" and "idiot monkeys pick the fucking worst times to discover sex" and "crap, now I have to take a bath because there's no way they're going to let me into Chang-An smelling like this". Goku scrambled to his feet and followed him, still grinning. He rolled Sanzo's taste around in his mouth; let it sink into his taste buds' memory.

His stomach growled.

Goku eyed Sanzo's back.

Well.

He'd probably pressed his luck enough for today.


End file.
